justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke)
|year=1998 |mode=Dance Crew (Classic) Solo (Mashup) |dg= / / / |difficulty = (Classic/Mashup) |nogm=5 |mc=Green (JD4) (JDU 2017) |pc= / / / |gc=Orange/Blue/Yellow/Purple |lc=Cyan (Classic/Mashup) |mashup=Available on all consoles |pictos = 56 (Classic) 68 (Mashup) |kcal=22.6 |dura=3:23 |nowc = BewareOf |audio = |perf= Aurélie Sériné (P1) Shirley Henault (P2) Juliana Herrera (P3) Nawel Amini-mirad (P4)}}"Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke)" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancers The routine contains four women in Indian styled clothing. P1 P1 has black braided hair, and wears a red and white cap, a pink cropped jacket, a pink sports bra, pink leggings, and red sneakers. P2 P2 has brown curly hair, and wears a pink bandana, a purple shirt cut at the side, violet drop crotch pants, and gold anklets. P3 P3 has short brown hair, and wears an orange hijab, an orange cropped jacket, an orange sports bra, orange leggings, and orange sneakers. P4 P4 has long black hair in a ponytail, and wears a golden headdress, blue loose tank top, blue shorts, blue knee high socks, and gold shoes. Bewareof coach 1 big.png|P1 Bewareof coach 2 big.png|P2 Bewareof coach 3 big.png|P3 Bewareof coach 4 big.png|P4 Background The dancers start off at a spray painted graffiti concrete wall, which come alive and animated. They dance in front of this concrete wall with graffiti still all over it. The graffiti is written with Latin letters and are styled like Punjabi letters. Later, the background turns black, only symbols from graffiti are visible. During a brief scene, a pink lotus flower appears. It seems like the background is taken from a rural street. Gold Moves There are 5 Gold Moves '''in the routine: '''Gold Move 1, 2, 3 and 4: Put your hands together. Gold Move 5: It's a Wave Gold Move and starts from the right. Pose acordingly and then cross your arms. * P1: Bring your hands to your left side. * P2: Raise your right arm sideways to the right. * P3: Put your fingers sideways to each direction, and bend your left leg. * P4: Bring down your left hand, and put your right hand to your head while bending your right leg. Beware Of Gold Move 2.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, 3, and 4 Beware Of Gold Move 1.png|Gold Move 5 MTBK GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, 3 and 4 in-game MTBK GM2.gif|Gold Move 5 in-game Dance Quests * All 4 players get 3 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Smooth" Dance style * Get GOOD while in single file Mashup Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) has an unlockable Mashup. Dancers *''It's Not Unusual '' *''Price Tag '' *''Airplanes '' *''Superstition '' *''I Want You Back '' *''Price Tag'' *''Airplanes'' *''Superstition'' *''It's Not Unusual'' *''Price Tag'' *''Airplanes'' *''Superstition'' *''I Want You Back'' *''Mas Que Nada '' *''Land Of 1000 Dances '' *''Boom '' *''Airplanes'' *''It's Not Unusual'' *Mas Que Nada *''I Want You Back'' Appearances in Mashups Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) appears in the following mashup: * You're On My Mind (Quatro) Appearances in Playlists Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) appears in the following Playlists: Just Dance Now * All Songs A-E * Quartet Just Dance Unlimited * All Songs A-E * Quartet * Just Dance 4 Dance Quest Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) appears in the following Dance Quest map: * Pine Cone Trivia * The lyrics are in Punjabi, which is an Indo-Aryan language used mainly in Pakistan and India. ** Even though it's in Punjabi, it achieved worldwide success in 2002, when it was re-released. * The first dancer is similar to Lilly Singh (aka IISuperwomanII), a Canadian-Indian YouTuber. * Even though the title used in-game is Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke), it does not feature Jay Z, even though the English title was used in his remix. * Sometimes, the coaches from Oops!...I Did It Again accidentally appear in the Dancer Selection menu in Just Dance 4 instead of the actual coaches. ** This glitch will also occur to ''Everybody Needs Somebody To Love'', as the coaches from the said song will appear instead of the coaches from Oops!...I Did It Again. * As seen in a Beta screenshot, the coaches originally had a light blue outline instead of a green one, and the glove colours were lighter. ** These Beta elements also appear in the menu assets. Gallery bewareof.jpg|''Beware Of The Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke)'' Bewareinactive.png|''Beware Of The Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke)'' on the Just Dance 4 menu Bewareactive.png|''Just Dance 4'' cover Bewareoftheboys_albumcoach.png|''Just Dance 4'' album coach Tex1_128x128_43ec65663716dc0d_14.png|menu banner bewareof_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover MundianToBachKeAvatar.png|P1's avatar on Just Dance 2014 BewareoftheBoys4thDancer.png|P4's avatar on Just Dance 2014 67.png|P1's avatar on Just Dance 2015 20067.png|P1's Golden avatar 30067.png|P1's Diamond avatar 68.png|P4's avatar on Just Dance 2015 and later games 20068.png|P4's Golden avatar 30068.png|P4's Diamond avatar Beware Of The Boys pictos-sprite|Pictograms Beware Of the Boys Beta Picto.png|Beta Pictogram article-2229351-15E63C36000005DC-189_1024x615_large.jpg|Beta Glow Videos Official Music Video Panjabi MC - Mundian To Bach Ke Teasers Panjabi MC - Beware Of The Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) Just Dance 4 Gameplay "Beware Of The Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke)" by Panjabi MC -- Just Dance 4 track Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance 4 - Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) Just_dance_now_Beware_of_the_boys_5_stars Beware Of The Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) - Panjabi MC Just Dance Unlimited Just Dance 2017® beware of the boys 'Mashup' Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) (Mashup) - Just Dance 4 Extractions Just Dance 4 Beware Of The Boys Green Screen Extraction References Site Navigation de:Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:Pop Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:All Female Dance Crews Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Shirley Henault Category:Nawel Amini-mirad Category:Juliana Herrera Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017